Miss red Varia & Milifore
by Kushiro77
Summary: Update capter 4 & last capter! Para anggota Varia & Milifiore pergi ke pantai apa yang akan terjadi? Warning: Gaje, Aneh & Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

(+)  
Kuro: "Yey fanfic pertama di fanfiction!"  
77: "Cerita request dari temen"  
Kuro: "Tadinya pengen bikin D18 yang - "  
77: "Katekyo hitman reborn punya Amano Akira bukan anak ini"  
Kuro: "… R&R ya,"

* * *

Miss Red Varia TYL

Waktu itu sedang musim panas di istananya Varia jadi _panas_… jangan salah pikir dulu! Ni cerita kagak ad yaoi ampe hardcore ke *maunya sih ada… tapi di tolak para varia* ?

Kebetulan di istana varia kagak ada kerjaan, Bel lagi bosen ngelemparin Fran pake golok musim panasnya. Mamonlagi gak dagang yang aneh aneh. Lussu lagi males ngiketrambut si Squalo. Levi lagi males latihan niup balon biar bibirnya jebir. Xanxus lagi males ngelemparin gelas ke Squalo, mending di minum dari pada di lempar ke ikan hiu jadi-jadian.

Lussu: "Sayang~ honey~"  
Xanxus: "Ada apa banci ber sampah"  
Lussu: "aih aih, ayang~ jangan gwitwu awh~"  
Xanxus: "(bulu kuduk merinding) keluar sana sampah"  
Lussu: "Auwh~ ayang~ eke dapet berita bwagus lho"  
Xanxus: "apaan sampah"  
Lussu: "Kite ke pantai yu~"  
Xanxus: "hah, tumben lu bukan ngomongin yang Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai"  
Lussu: "aih aih, eike demennya Yaoi"  
Xanxus: "lagian pantai di sinikan rame"  
Levi: "Boss! Telah di temukan pantai yang kosong"  
Lussu: "Kyawh Levi-chan pinter deh ntar mama cium deh!"  
Levi: "ah~, jangan di cium… ma. Selingkuh lho ntar"  
Lussu: "ya udah deh, panggilin Fran-chan ama Bel-Chan, plus Muamonny"  
Levi: "Muamony?"  
Xanxus: "Bego! Saudara lu sendiri gak tau! Mammon! "  
Levi: "Ma maafkan saya ayah handa!"  
Lussu: "udah ayang jangan ngomel ngomel ntar tambah jelek"  
Xanxus: "… Dasar sampah"

15 menit kemudian

Fran: "Ada apa kok di panggil?"  
Lussu: "Ah~ Franny *Peluk* kita mau kepantai sayang"  
Fran: "Ph begitu ya ma"  
Squalo: "VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Kita mau ke pantai?"  
Xanxus: "Iya putri ku"  
Squalo: "VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Brengsek! Gw ini putra lu"  
Bel: "Shi shi shi, the prince is bored lets play *Rebut fran dari lussu*"  
Levi: "Kakak Squalo, kamu rambutnya gak di iket?"  
Squalo: "Males"  
Mammon: "Pa, dari sini pake teleport punya aye nyampe nih"  
Lussu: "Ya udah siap siap ya! Besok kita ke pantai!"  
All: "YEY!"

* * *

(+)  
Kuro: "Wahahaha! Akhirnya berhasil! Tapi kayaknya ceritanya terlalu pendek ya?"  
77: "betul"  
Kuro: "Buat readers sori ceritanya aneh "  
77: "Ampunilah dosanya"  
Kuro: "Kasu!"  
77: "Udah belajar belom? Besok uub fisika kan?"  
Kuro: "! Oh iya"  
77: "Sana belajar! Serahkan penutup ke gw!"  
Kuro: "baiklah"  
77: "R&R ya"  
Xanxus: "Ngapain R&R cerita si sampah"  
77: "Ntar lu gw bikin pake bikin lho"  
DUAR  
77: "oh lalet"  
Squalo: "VOOOI! Apa-apaan cerita keluarga gaje ini!"  
Luss: "Aduh Sququ-chan, jangan begitu akhirnya gw punya anak"  
Levi: "Betul akhirnya aku punya ayah yaitu Xanxus!"  
Fran: "Kenapa gw anak terakhir?"  
Mammon: "Lu muncul di komiknya paling terakhir sih di varia"  
Bel: "Itu benar shi shi shi"  
77: "… kufufu ini lah kekuatan para author. Para readers R&R ya"  
Varia: "Nanas,"


	2. Chapter 2

(+)  
Kuro: "Yey~ besok Cuma ulangan ekonomi"  
77: "emang udah belajar?"  
Kuro: "udah selama 10 menit 10 dekit 10 minisecond. Balesan Review~,  
Mikuloid Fan: Ah thankyu, ceritanya lanjutsekarang capter 2"  
77: " Su Zuna Ame: gak apa-apa senasib juga bagus kok *di lemparin nanas*, kalau bingung maaafkan saya… *tiba2 formal* saya kalo bikin cerita emang sering bikin bingung"  
Kuro: "Kalo gitu ayo kita lanjut~"  
Squalo: "VOOOI! Awas kalau bikinnya yang aneh aneh!"  
Lussu: "Squaly~ jangan lari-lari ntar rambutnya kebelit"  
Kuro: "Itu benar! Squalo turuti 'i bu'-mu dong"  
Xanxus: "Oi sampah gw lebih milih nikah sama ikan hiu dari pada banci!"  
Bel: "Shi shi shi, ayah, jangan begitu kakak itu, mi lik ku."  
Kuro: "Bel, jangan selingkuh…"  
Levi: "*baca majalah hentai* … *nose bleed* UOKH"  
Fran: "Tampang dang sifat yang sama *thumb up* nice"  
Mammon: "Kapan mulai nih, duit gw bias abis nyewa waktu"  
77: "iya ya…"  
Squalo: "YANG BACA DILARANG REVIEW!"  
Kuro: "Review! Ayo review!"  
77: "ckckck, Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu punya Amano Akira-sama"

* * *

Part 2. Nanas…  
Lussu: "yey~ pantai~"  
Levi: "sepi banget"  
Xanxus: "Baguslah, jadi tidak banyak sampah yang berkumpul"  
Lussu: "Ayo semuanya~ ganti dengan baju renang~"  
All *kecuali Xanxus, Mammon*: "OU~!"

15 menit kemudian muncul milifiore

Squalo: "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI KENAPA ADA KUMPULAN MAHKLUK ANRH DATANG JUGA!"  
Milfiore: "a aneh?"  
Bluebell: "Dasar hiu jadi-jadian! Siapa yang lebih aneh coba!"  
Fran: "ah, pacarnya Bel senpai"  
Bluebell: "SIAPA YANG PACAR!"  
Bel: "shi shi shi"  
Kikyou: "Bluebell, kamukan cewe harus sopan dong, dan jangan pernah jadi kayak *ngelirik ke lussu yang make 'hoeks hoeks' pakaian milik banci only'*"  
Zakuro: "gak nyangka ada cowo yang mau sama nonsense-chan ini,"  
Kikyou: *death glare*  
Zakuo: 'gak jadi deh…"  
Daisy: "di sini… terlalu terang…"  
Byakuran: "Yo~"  
Milifiore: "…." (buhahahaha pada di cuekin varia!)

Sementara itu Varia…

Mammon: "Oil bawa makanan gak?"  
Levi: "Bawa semangka gak? Mau belah semangka nih"  
Fran: "Gw bawa~"  
Lussu: "nic- … Fran mama tau kamu masih kacil tapi itu bukan semangka, semangka itu yang kayak gini *keluar gambar Daemon* (Kuro di bunuh Daemon…)"  
Fran: "Di rumahkan kagak ad semangka,"  
Levi: "Ya udah pake itu aja"  
Fran: "yey"  
Lussu: "Sququ-chan ayo ikut! Kamu yang belah deh"  
Squalo: "ikut,"  
Xanxus: "lu pada gaptek banget sih, misi sampah biar gw yang ituin"  
Levi: "Baiklah"  
Byakuran: "Waduh kok pake pistol sih? Hasilnya ntar jelek lho,"  
Xanxus: "Who cares"  
Lussu: "Ayo mulai 1 2 3!"

DOOOR *bunyi pistolnya Xanxus udah lupa namanya apa)

Fran: "Jadi keinget shisho nih"  
Bel: "Emang kenapa?"  
Fran: "Abis kita pake nanas ajaib yang daunnya warna biru"  
Lussu: "*makan nanasnya sedikit* … ini nanas rasanya… mesum"

Di Kokuyou

Mukuro: "Hatchim!"  
Chikusa: "Mukro-san pilek?"  
Mukuro: "nggak kayaknya ada yang ngomngin deh, kufufufu *sambil ngeliat bbm baru masuk*  
Ken: "Mukuro-san kapan dapet hp Black Berry?"  
Mukuro: "oya oya, udah sebulan yang lalu gw maen bb masih pada gak tau ya?"  
Chikusa & Ken: "gak"

Bersambung

* * *

(+)  
Kuro: "Yeye capter 2 selesai! Kok di sini jadi sepi?  
77: "Pada kepantai…"  
Kuro:" T^T mau ikut, harus gw bikin mereka bukan ke pantai"  
77: "Hahaha, lagian kenapa tiba-tiba lu mau ke pantai?"  
Kuro: "Mau pake Tato"  
77: "yang bias ilang kan?"  
Kuro: "pasti kalo permanen mahal"  
77: "kalo murah mau?"  
Kuro: "gak, soalnya mau coba cosplay jadi Dino~"  
Dino: "He~ tapi tatonya panjang banget lho~"  
77: "AAH! Muncul dari mana!"  
Dino: "lagi di introgasi Kuro"  
77: "introgasi apa?"  
Kuro: "tentan Hibari, pangen bikin D18"  
Hibari: "Kamikorosu"  
Kuro: "kalo Hibari dateng dari mana lu tau?"  
Dino: "Ah, tadi aku sama Kyoya lagi mau latihan"  
Kuro: "he~ nanti gw nonton ya"  
Hibari: "Ayo cepat kita pergi Haneuma"  
77: "kalo gitu Hibari baca ini, nanti kalo baca lu di cerita D18 nya *bisik bisik*"  
Hibari: "… R&R. Ayo kita pergi haneuma"  
Dino: "Eeh"  
Kuro: "Introgasiku~"


	3. Chapter 3

(+)  
Kuro: "AAAAAAAAH! Udah bikin di sekolah pake usb di rumah malah kagak ada!"  
77: "ckckck, cepet aja deh"  
Squalo: "VOOOOOI KUALAT LU!"  
Fran: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira"  
Kuro: "Fran, atas kebaikan lu part ini allxFran"  
Fran: "ah jahat"

* * *

Pt3. AllxFran

Levi: "Fran! Sini deh! Liat! Bluebell putri kita, princess kita, putri duyung kita, lagi Pacaran sama Bel"  
Fran: "Kita? Lu kali! Tapi kalo patah hati jagang nge grepe-grepe dong"  
Levi: "Gw gak nge grepe sih!"  
Fran: "Kalo gitu jangan nyentuh dong, nyentuh bayar lho (kok jadi mammon)"  
Levi: "Bayar berapa?"  
Fran: "Dasar paman Hentai sekarang malah tertarik yaoi-an"  
Lussu: "Levi~! Jangan begitu sama sodara donk~ *pelok~*"  
Fran: "aduh mami jangan pelok-pelok donk"  
Lussu: "A~h tapi Franny ku sayangkan imut~!"  
Bel: "Kalo lu nge-fans sama cewe gw bilang donk"  
Blu: "gw bukan cewe lu!"  
Bel: "Tapi pacar~ shi shi shi"  
Lussu: "Berantemnya jangan sampe KDRT ya"  
Levi : "Nanti Bluebell princess terluka, udah ikut aja sama gw"  
Blu: "Enak aja!"  
Lussu: "Itu monopoli lho~"  
Levi: "Eh, mana Fran?"  
Lussu: "Fran anak ku sayang~ di mana engkau~"

Sementara Itu Fran

Fran: "Yey I'm free~"  
Daisy: "Kodok,"  
Fran: "Gero?"  
Kuro: "Bahasa Gero mulai!"  
Daisy: "Gerorororo,"  
Fran: "Gero? Ge gero gero geroro!"  
Daisy: "Gero"  
Fran: "Gero~"  
Daisy: "Gero"

Di istana (?)

Fran: "Kakak~, I'm back~"  
Squalo: "Jangan sok inggris deh! Gw tau nilai inggris gw jelek"  
Fran: "Kalo gitu gw ajarin ya~"  
Xanxus: "Jangan dekat-dekat putriku!"  
Fran: "Dia kakak gw lho~"  
Byakuran: "Waduh KDRT nih, kikyou ambilin makanan yang biasanya dong"  
Kikyo: "Ini Byakuran-sama"  
Byakuran: "Yang laen pade kemana?"  
Kikyo: "Lagi pada berantem di patai sama Daisy lagi latihan bahasa katak"  
Byakuran: "Daisy abis nonton Keroro lagi ya?"  
Kikyo: "Sepertinya begitu atau dia lagi tertarik sama kerokeropi? Sebaiknya saya menyelidiki-nya terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Byakuran-sama, kalau ada apa-apa pangil nama saya 3 kali"  
Byakuran: "Waduh Kikyo itu mah film lama"  
Kikyo: "kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"  
Byakuran: "bye bye"  
Fran: "Ah, Byakuran, bagi dong"  
Byakuran: "Nih"  
Fran: "Thanks"  
Byakuran: "Oh iya Fran"  
Fran: "Kenapa?"  
Byakuran: "Ciuman tidak langsung lho~"  
Fran: "No~ padahal tadi awalnya mau sama Rasiel-senpai. Kesucianku telah di curi T^T"  
Levi: "NOOOOOOOO~ Harusnya sama gw!"  
Fran: "Ogah!"  
Byakuran: "Gw"  
Levi: "GW"  
Rasiel: "gw~"  
Fran: "He? Rasiel-senpai~"  
Xanxus: "beh, scum"  
Lussu: "

* * *

(+)  
Fran: "Yey ketemu Rasiel-senpai"  
Kuro: "ya ya ya"  
77: "gomen ya lama upload nya"  
Kuro: "yup"  
Xanxus: "yoi scum, ceritanya terlalu gaje sampah!"  
Kuro: "KALAU BEGITU CAPTER BERIKUTNYA ALLxXANXUS!"  
Xanxus: "DASAR SAMPAH!"  
Kuro: "tapi masalahnya gw lebih demen-nya AllxHibari, moe~~"  
Fran: "Gero~ biarkan dia memikirkan yang aneh-aneh udah gitu baru kita hajar, setuju?"  
Xanxus: "setuju, temben lu pinter"  
Fran: "gero gero gero"  
Rasiel: "Review ya~"  
Fran: "Rasiel-senpai~"  
Rasiel: "Hai saying. Kapan mau kencan lagi?"


	4. Chapter 4

(+)

Kuro: "Duh, lagi kehabisan ide nih"  
77: "Potong rambut sana"  
Kuro: "Maunya"  
77: "sana nonton apa kek"  
Kuro: "Eroro mulu"  
77: "woy ada yang mau bantu gak"  
Levi: "Bikin kontes aja"  
Kuro: "Hehe boleh juga, para uke akan beraksi"  
77: "Uke nya Cuma 2 "  
Kuro: " ==' "  
Squalo: "VOOOOOOOOI ! gw ad aide, kita semua pulang!"  
Varia & Milifiore: "Setuju!"  
Xanxus: "Tumben lu pinter, scum"  
Fran: "Jadi kita semua pulang?"  
Xanxus: "Kalo gitu, banci bersampah berseskan semuanya!"  
Lussu: "Baik suami ku"  
Kuro: "Jadi ini capter terakhir?"  
77: "Kayaknya sih iya"  
Kuro: " TT^TT"  
Fran: "KHR punya Amano Akira"  
(-)

* * *

Lussu: "Apa kita pulang!"  
Xanxus: "Ah lebay lu"  
Levi: "Ayah & … Ibu, liat cat biru punya ku gak?"  
Xanxus: "Ya enggak lah sampah"  
Lussu: "Emang ada apa?"  
Levi: "Tadi gw udah bawa cat biru buat ngecat payung tapi gak ada"  
Bel: "shi shi shi"  
Fran: "Gero gero gero"  
Levi: "Mana Squalo?"  
Fran: "Tadi kita ber-3 abis nonton video clip deep sea girl di youtube terus,"  
Bel: "Squalo lagi niru video clip"  
Lussu: "Oh ya dress item mami mana?"  
Fran: "lagi di pake"  
Levi: "Tapi Squalo gak mati tuh maen asal di cemplungin?"  
Bel: "Shi shi shi, dia kan punya insang"  
Fran: "Tapi kenapa gak bluebell aje? Dia kan cewe terus rambutnya juga udah biru"  
Bel: "dia akan pacar gw masa gw tega sih gituin dia, KDRT itu mah"

Sementara itu Squalo… (Squalo prov & song fic [make inggris], Bel sama Fran nonton video clipnya lagi)

'Sunk into a sea of grief, it's bother to even open my eyes'  
-Brengsek dasar 2 anak psycho! Maen asal cemplungin gw lagi! Mana gak bisa buka mata, asin sih!

'And thus I'll be, endlessly falling, -but wont anyone find me?'  
-Aah badan pegel-pegel lagi, belom sempet di pijet! Nelayan kek, pemancing kek, Hiu kek lewat lah!

'Where am I headed, what am I to do?  
Suddenly, a beam of light shone through'  
-Duh mata sih dah bisa ke buka tapi gile, bosen  
Yes! Ada ada cahaya!

'I stuck out my hand, and seemed to reach,  
But it was carried out of sight by the waves'  
-Ah padahal dah mau nyampe ke permukaan tapi,  
Kayaknya lagi ada badai deh

'Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling'  
-Kalo lagi badai mana ada orang maen ke laut tadi tuh apa dong, petir kah?

'An unconscious counter-illumination… And who's the liar'  
-gak ngerti-, sike gw di kibulin

Sampe segini aja!

Ah, Bluebell lewat "OI! Bluebell! Lanjutin dong!"  
Bluebell: "Ogah, gw lagi maen-maen juga"  
Squalo: "Tar di cium bel"  
Bluebell: "Oke deh"  
Squalo: "Nih lu paake ni dress sama kunciran terus ikutin aja gerakan Hatsune Miku di Deep Sea Girl"  
Bluebell: "oke deh"  
Squalo: "Tunggu ampe pangeran lu dating oke? Bye bye"

Bluebell korban ke 2 dari ke isengan Be lama Fran

Squalo: "VOOOOOI! Seenaknya aje ya nyuruh gw kayak gitu! Sekarang Blubell yang lanjutin tuh, sono ke tempat gw tadi!"  
Bel: "Shi shi shi gw ke sono dulu deh"  
Fran: "Hwa beneran jadi Miku versi Varia"  
Squalo: "Berisik!"  
Xanxus: "Kalo gitu balik ke istana scum"  
Fran: "Lho, Bel-senpai di tinggalin"  
Xanxus: "Iya"  
Fran: "Biarkan senpai berduaan sama cewe nya gimana?"  
Varia-Levi: "setuju!"

Sementara Varia dah pulang si Be lama Bluebell malah Pacaran di atas kapal

Tamat

* * *

(+)  
Fran: "tamatnya gaje"  
Squalo: "Ceritanya juga gaje"  
Xanxus: "Dasar sampah gaje"  
Kuro: " TT^TT review ya"  
77: "Ara"  
(-)


End file.
